A happy Family
by GirlieGirlieGirl
Summary: i do not own anything expect the kids this story is dying HELP
1. Default Chapter

A Happy Family  
  
by Girlie (Girlie) Girl  
  
Harry and Hermione get married and have a dozen kids in this order Christa 18 James 17 Lily 15 Joey 13 Nick 12/2 Louisa 12 Luna 11 Rick 9 Freddy and Georgia 6 Jim and Tim 4  
  
Christa is the oldest she helps cook and clean ( Miss.Perfect)  
  
James is going into high school he has his own Car ( cool man )  
  
Lily is a make up girl she like's make up and phones ( Barbie )  
  
Joey is fresh man he spends time hurting the girlstwins (jerk)

Louisa hangs with Nick (Dorky)

Luna a bad girl she carries a stick around and plays jokes (mastermind)

Nick is they older brother of the grade schoolers he has skaterbroad (Sk8ter boi )

Rick has a toad named Blotts he very different than every1 (FedEx)

Freddy and Georgia the twins they hate Joey (loonies)

Jim and Tim the youngers for now (tewbees)  
  
Harry and I are okay ( Mum and Dad) uncles Ron Fred George Charlie and Aunt Ginny their all doing great  
  
"MINE "shouted a young brown haired boy with green eyes he was pulling a doll with his twin  
  
"MINE "shouted the other twin they were wearing a white shirt and overalls  
  
suddenly Hermione grabbed the doll and said "Freddy's "and walked off the to twins immedtly jumped on her legs each one on a leg Hermione kept walking "Harry help "said Hermione walking threw the living room  
  
"Jim Tim leave Mum alone "said Harry Jim and Tim jumped on harry's legs he tried to walk with them on his legs across the house  
  
"this is official we don't even own a bar of soap "shouted a brown haired girl with brown eyes wearing a pink hoodie and jeans  
  
"Lily take this to Freddy" said Hermione and handed the doll to lily there was a scream to girls came running the one infront had black hair and green eyes wearing a black long dress "she going to kill me "screamed the girl  
  
"Louisa what's wrong" asked mione  
  
"Luna Mum she's chasing me and going the bloody he- i mean blood out of me with her stick for gym "said Louisa suddley a girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a blue tank top and jeans with a scooper stick came running  
  
"LUNA stop "shouted Hermione  
  
"dorky "said Luna to Louisa  
  
"mastermind "said Louisa to Luna a guy with black hair and brown eyes was on a skater broad and skating in the house he was wearing all black  
  
"Nick stop skating "said Harry  
  
"When are we going to she uncle Fred and George "asked to little black haired green eyed girls they both had a red tank top but one had jean pants and the other a shirt  
  
"Freddy George later much much later "said Hermione "take the kids out please harry"  
  
"sure thing "said Harry and kissed her "hey Kids you're It" then Harry ran outside  
  
"Mum" said a blacked haired blue eyed teenager  
  
"Yes James "said Hermione  
  
"can I go out and play to i miss being the youngest "said James  
  
"okay Jimmy" she said and kissed him on the forehead James ran outside a guy with brown hair and brown eyes came down stairs with a bucket he was wearing a hat a white shirt and jeans  
  
"uh Joey go out side Now "said Mione  
  
"but MUM "said Joey  
  
"GO" she said louder mione heard sobbing she ran up stairs and there was a blonde boy with green eyes and glasses  
  
"Rick what's wrong "she asked  
  
"they call me FedEx again "said rick  
  
"why honey "asked Hermione  
  
"Mum they say that you order for a child so the FedEx man came in the truck and drop me off and they the reason i don't reamber when I was 2 because I'm stupid "said Rick and sobbed harder  
  
"go outside and play tell your Father i need to talk to him "she said  
  
"thanks Mum oh i picked this with blotts there for you "said Rick with a smile he showed 3 dandelions the yellow ones  
  
"their beautiful I'll put them in the vase" she said  
  
"the blue with the ocean waves "said Rick in shock  
  
"exactly "she answered and kissed him on the cheek she walked down the stairs with her ocean blue dress moving in the wind rick ran down stairs and went outside "Christa please come down here "shouted Hermione from the 3 story came a girl with reddish hair but it was still brown and green eyes she wearing a black shirt and a plaid shirt

"yes mother "said Christa  
  
"please help me make dinner "said Hermione  
  
"Yes mother "said Christa and walked down stairs

* * *

Did you like tell me please?


	2. DOG

Thanks for the review

" you wanted to talk to me " said Harry

"Yes it's about Rick the call him FedEx again because he so " started Hermione looking at Rick "differnt" she finished

" i'll talk to him " said Harry Hermione walked away

" Daddy what's wrong " asked Christa

" Nothing Pumkin " said Harry

" Chiness or Mexican "

" Chiness "

Christa went back to cooking

at Dinner time

" this is good " said Luna

"de" started Freddy

" licous " finished Georgia

" dad what's the food for the dog " asked Nick

" what Dog we don't have a dog " said Hermione

" we got a puppy his Name is erick he has glass now after he ran into a a post " said Jim and Tim happliy

" WHAT " shouted Hermione

" told ya that Mom would Freak " said James

" the dog might eat crocksankes" said Hermione

" he still alive " asked Harry

" yes he's alive a put a spell on him " said Hermione freaking

" don't worry " said Harry

then they all hear like a " MEROW" really loud suddley crocksankes jumped Hermione's Lap a Dog that was gray and black with white paws and Green eyes with glasses ran towards Hermione

" HArry get that bloody beast away from Me " shouted Hermione the dog started barking hermione jumped on her chair standing up with Crocksankes in her arms

" don't worry mom " said Christa and started shooing the dog

"Miss. perfect stirkes again " said Joey

" shut up Jerk " said Lily

" whatch it Barbie " said Luna

" Shut up all of you " said James Harry was helping hermione was in harry arms and harry was running while the dog kept following them 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 So like it cool bad tell me please 3 REVIEWS OR NO 3RD CHAPTER


	3. Hogwarts

Okay I didn't want the kids to go to hogwarts Sorry I didn't know how to spell the cats name AND please don't question my story Sorry for my bad spelling i did use word perfect but it crashed so forgive me and i very new to this so what's an AU

on with a story

after they finally got the dog away from Crookshanks " Mum why are you afraid of the dog" asked Louisa

" oh i had a bad day with my Anut's Dog" said Hermione

" Mummy(Mommy)what's Hogw-w-w " started georgia

" sounded it out " said Harry

" Hogwarts" finished georgia

"it was Daddy's and Mummy's School"said Hermione

" why don't we go there " asked Freddy

" because y-your father had a rival and- and that's why" said hermione

" we sent Christa James and Lily but they just zoomed by and were too smart for the year " said Harry

" well we could sent you there " said hermione

" really" said All the little ones Harry nodded

" But every year you'll stay a 3 mothes" he said

"well let's go shopping for Joey Nick Lousia and Luna" said hermione

Sorry too short i know i want them to spend time with the family not at hogwarts


	4. lie

This story is dying please give me ideas

Lie

* * *

All the kids went outside to play

"Harry"said Hermione

"Yeah" said Harry Looking at her

"They can't go to Hogwarts"she said

"What you said" said Harry

"I'm afraid for them you what we went through every year they could die or he'll come back and threaten to kill them "said Hermione

"So"said Harry

"There not going"said Hermione

harry walked away

Christa walked in

"Nigel was using Luna as a human dartboard Dad has to go to work

i can't find rick Louisa has a bucket on her head and know it's stuck" said Christa and handed Her Luna. Luna had 3 dots of blood on her 1 on her leg 1 on her arm and one in the middle of her head

* * *

Sorry brain dead 


End file.
